Alberta2 League
WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL WEB PAGE OF THE ALBERTA2 CUSTOM LEAGUE OF THE GHL!!! This league has one goal. To be the best custom league in the GHL. In addition to our very cool web site, we also conduct player awards every season. There is a salary cap of $80,000,000 and the home game TV revenue is set at $2,000,000. We currently have a full 20 teams in the league. When we have an opening, and you wish to join, send our League Moderator an e-mail with your contact info to alberta2league@gmail.com. The league name is alberta2 and there is no password required. To join, go to www.goodhockey.com and follow the sign up instructions for the custom leagues. Forward Of The Year Forward Of The Year Allen Bigwood-El Paso Desert Foxes-36GP-26G-40A-66PTS-1.83PPG-+21 Eliseo Murrin-Boyer Isles-33GP-18G-19A-37PTS-1.12PPG-+1 Long Ruple-Skeleton Crew-38GP-21G-37A-58PTS-1.53PPG-+17 Orlando Suozzi-Phantoms-38GP-23G-29A-52PTS-1.37PPG-+16 Defenseman Of The Year Defenseman Of The Year Ruben Dame-El Paso Desert Foxes-33GP-4G-20A-24PTS-+17 Quintin Losch-Phantoms-38GP-1G-8A-9PTS-+22 Dorofey Petrov-Skeleton Crew-38GP-6G-25A-31PTS-+26 Douglass Spruill-Still Ballin-38GP-3G-20A-23PTS-+1 Goalie Of The Year Goalie Of The Year Williams Petricone-El Paso Desert Foxes-23GP-17W-3L- 3OTL-1.69GAA-92.7 SV%-6 Shut Out's Rex Rediger-Phantoms-14GP-10W-2L-2OTL-1.31GAA-93.2SV%-4 Shut Out's Fritz Revard-Skeleton Crew -31GP-25W-2L-4OTL-1.12GAA-94.6SV%-11 Shut Out's Ulf Spadaro-Medicine Hat Bobacats-14GP-9W-5L-0OTL-1.64GAA-94.3SV%-3 Shut Out's Rookie Of The Year Rookie Of The Year Sol McManius (Goalie)-Serzeeg Revansch-15GP-8W-6L-1OTL-1.85GAA-93.1SV%-3 Shut Out's Rex Rediger (Goalie)-Phantoms-14GP-10W-2L-2OTL-1.31GAA-93.2SV%-4 Shut Out's Jerold Sandeen (Defense)-Still Ballin-38GP-4G-10A-14PTS-0.37PPG-+3 Ulf Spadaro (Goalie)-Medicine Hat Bobacats-14GP-9W-5L-0OTL-1.64GAA-94.3SV%-3 Shut Out's Coach Of The Year Coach Of The Year Dudek Barbarino-Skeleton Crew-30W-3L-5OTL-86%WIN%-139GF-50GA-31%PP-83%PK-$64.5 Million Payroll Merle Giannitti-Phantoms-25W-9L-4OTL-71%WIN%-142GF-69GA-28%PP-82%PK-$55.5 Million Payroll Bruce Lungsford-El Paso Desert Foxes-30W-4L-4OTL-84%WIN%-160GF-68GA-32%PP-82%PK-$78.2 Million Payroll Dalton Martindelcamp-Medicine Hat Bobcats-18W-11L-2OTL-61%WIN%-80GF-115GA-20%PP-77%PK-$52.5 Million Payroll ALBERTA CUP CHAMPIONS LEAGUE PLAYER AWARDS HALL OF FAME In appreciation of their years of service to the Alberta2 league and their performance excellence, we are pleased to have the following players in our Alberta2 League Hall Of Fame! Roderick Zwolak (Skeleton Crew / The Phantoms) Inducted October 25, 2011 Career Highlites '-Led Alberta2 League in scoring in Season 3.' -Holds League record of most points in one season - 80 Points. -Led the Skeleton Crew to 4 Alberta Cup Titles. -Named Forward Of The Year in Season 3. Greg Nishihara (Biggar Wrasses / El Paso Desert Foxes) '''Inducted January 5, 2012 '''Career Highlites '-Most Goals In One Season (36) - 241 All Time Points - League Top Scorer In Season 5 & 6' LEAGUE HISTORY Unfortunately, when this web site was created, all records of Season 1 and Season 2 were lost. Therefore, they could not be included in the league history. Season 3 Regular Season Final Standings Season 4 Regular Season Final Standings No Stats Due To Regular Season Lock Out Season 5 Regular Season Final Standings Season 6 Regular Season Final Standings Season 7 Regular Season Final Standings Season 3 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 4 Top 10 Points Leaders No Stats Due To Regular Season Lockout Season 5 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 6 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 7 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 3 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 4 Top 10 Goaltenders No Stats Due To Regular Season Lock Out Season 5 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 6 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 7 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Austin Twisters Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Austin, Texas Home Arena : Twistaplex Colours : Red & White General Manager : Jeff Gallant Coach : Damien Rapier Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : BIG BAD BRUINS Season Founded : Season 2 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Dakota Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Biggar Wrasses Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Biggar, Saskatchewan Home Arena : Biggar Fishbowl Colours : Navy and yellow (and white and black) General Manager : Ray Pugh Coach : image: slovakia.png Ferda Wisell Captain : image: canada.png Joe Sinclair Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Greg Nishihara Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Claes Armada Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Biggar Saskatchewan: we may not be big, but we're small." Boyer Isles Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Boyer Coe Coach : image: canada.png Nathanial Dostal Captain : image: canada.png Eliseo Murrin Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Clifford Danby Asst. Captain : image: finland.png Veli-Matti Alesna Banners : A Message From The Owner : CandyCaneCrush 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City :Arnprior Ontario Canada Home Arena : Crush centre Colours :Red and white General Manager : Dave Coach : image: canada.png Kenny Toeller Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : El Paso Desert Foxes Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : El Paso, TX Home Arena : Tequila Centre Colours : Green-White-Red General Manager : Paso Doble Coach : image: canada.png Del Spicknall Captain : image: usa.png Ruben Dame Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Daron Colmenero Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Olin Ostlund Banners : A Message From The Owner : Ice Hogs Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Vancouver Home Arena : Tusk Arena Colours : Blue,White and Red General Manager : Mr.Green Coach : image: canada.png Mckinley Goza Captain : image: finland.png Riku Crim Asst. Captain : image: russia.png Ignariy Nikolaev Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Emst Ceraso Banners : A Message From The Owner :if you ain't first your last. Indian Spring Water Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Clarence Swamptown Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Killer Colonel v 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Georgetown, Ontario Home Arena : Warzone Arena Colours : General Manager : silly Coach : image: canada.png Jamaal Gasparino Captain : image: canada.png Rodrigo Hesters Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Nolan Somji Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Rick Meisner Banners : A Message From The Owner : Medicine Hat Bobcats Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Medicine Hat, Alberta Home Arena : Burrow Colours : Orange and purple. General Manager : Mocha Wallace Coach : Captain : http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071212030557/goodhockey/images/0/0a/Usa.png Elisha Bashaw Asst. Captain : http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071212030557/goodhockey/images/0/0a/Usa.png Monroe Fykes Asst. Captain : Quintin Rougeot Banners : A Message From The Owner : Monarks Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : The Jungle Home Arena : Lion's Den Colours : Green Black Yellow General Manager : Chris Coach : image: sweden.png Timmie Senne Captain : image: canada.png Lynwood Penzien Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Douglas Cottilion Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Knut Hedstrum Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Great things to come!!" Rubber Maid Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Houston, Texas Home Arena : Reliant Colours : Black and Gold General Manager : G Coach : image: canada.png Boyce Garey Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Want Some?? Come get some!!" Ruthless Killaz Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Home Arena : BDG Center Colours : General Manager : Easy-E Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Serzeeg Revansch / Geezers Season Founded : Season 7 / Season 1 Home City : Home Arena : Colours : General Manager : Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Skeleton Crew Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Rocky Mountain House, Alberta Home Arena : J.A.D. Comsports Centre Colours : Black, White General Manager : Jack Dewald Coach : image: slovakia.png Dudek Barbarino Captain : image: canada.png Gerald Montuori Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Jason Roofner Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Dorofey Petrov Banners : A Message From The Owner :it is our goal and mission to be the top team in the league!! Smashville SaberTooth Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Smashville, TN {C Home Arena : SaberTooths Lair Colours : Blue,Gold, Silver General Manager : Barry Trotz Coach : Ivan Aksenov Captain : Herbert Spartz Asst. Captain : Franklyn Szumigala Asst. Captain : Antonio Manginelli A Message From The Owner : "Welcome to Smashville!!" Still Ballin Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Big Deez Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Suzhou Skeeter Bats Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Suzhou, China Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : Green, Gold General Manager : Con Ate Dog Coach : image: russia.png Pavel Kyznetsov Captain : image: sweden.png Lev Waddick Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Refugio Dralle Asst. Captain : image: slovakia.png Martinek Dettor Banners : A Message From The Owner : The Fighting Irish Season Founded : Season 7 Home City : Home Arena : Colours : General Manager : Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : The Phantoms Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Evergreen, Alberta Home Arena : The Phantom Pit Colours : Orange, Black and White General Manager : Colin Parada Coach : image: canada.png Merle Giannitti Captain : image: usa.png Jonah Genz Asst. Captain : image: slovakia.png Siman Kees Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Jeremiah Mikkelson Banners : A Message From The Owner : "MUST HAVE CHAMPIONSHIP BANNER!!!!!" LEAGUE JERSEY'S Category:Leagues